


Destiel 30 Day OTP Challenge

by orphan_account, Semoka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self-explanatory. Updates will be every day with Semoka doing odd and Adventures doing even. This will last all through April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is actually a day late cause I (Moka) fell asleep before I could post it so expect another chappie sometime today ^v^

    Dean was hanging off the edge of the roof, 30 feet above the ground. He was desperately clinging on. "Cas! A little help here!" He yelled up to the angel who had been sitting on the roof with him.

   In a blink the angel was there, holding out his hand for Dean to grab. The hunter cautiously reached a hand up, grabbing Castiel's hand and being pulled up to sit on the roof next to the angel.

    "Thanks ma-" Dean was cut off by the realization him and Cas were just sitting on a roof, holding hands, sunset in the distance. It was straight out of the cover of a romance novel.

   Castiel gently squeezed his hunter's hand, releasing after a moment. Dean smiled softly and squeezed back. Romance novel cover, maybe. Though just for a few minutes - and only for Cas - he could deal.


	2. 02-Cuddling Somewhere

The Impala sat on one of those backroads, the kind that were dusty and vacant and you didn't know they existed unless you lived in the area. Dean didn't of course; he didn't live anywhere. He leaned back against the windshield, knees bent onto the hood of the car. He hadn't sat like this in months, certainly not in the last few days. The position reminded him of companionship, and with Sam off somewhere else and Castiel not answering his prayers, he needed a bit of a reminder. He didn't have the beer they'd had last time. He'd evolved into a bit of a whiskey drinker. A splash in his coffee in the morning, some on the side of lunch, and a shit ton with dinner. 

Dean would never admit it to anyone, but looking at the stars like this always reminded him if Cas. Castiel. He tipped the bottle back and took a drag from it. 

"How you drink that and have a liver that remains intact, I do not understand," the gravelly voice interrupted his blurred thoughts. 

Dean barely turned his head. "Heya, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." 

"Come sit." Dean parted the hood of the car next to hin and the angel joined him, sitting awkwardly on the hood.

"Come on, Cas, relax." Dean rubbed a palm across his eyes and grabbed for Cas's shoulder. "Lay down with me. I'm kind of-" he hiccuoped and smiled the saddest smile. "Okay, maybe I'm a little drunk. And Sam isn't here. And you haven't been answering me."

Castiel felt a surge of guilt in his stomach and he cleared his throat, but at the same time, he couldn't uelp the relief that flooded through him at being back with Dean, and he layed back on the Impala. 

The truth was, a Dean was pretending to be a bit drunker than he really was. He drained the last of the bottle and tossed it off the car; he could heat the glass break. 

Cas lay on his back, arms folded formally across his stomach. Dean lay on his left side, snuggled up to the celestial being. Cas stiffened more, if possible.

"Relax, Cas. I don't bite." Dean swallowed a yawn, lifting Cas's arm and resting his head on the angel's chest. Castiel's arm automatically curled around Dean's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry-"

"No, Cas, don't. It's okay." Dean's eyes shut and Cas's focused on the sky, but not beyond. He saw only the earth, and the life cuddled up next to him. 


	3. 03 - Gaming/Watching a Movie

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THE FUCK OUT OF PEACH!" Dean yelled, jerking the wii remote to the left to make his kart turn on the screen. Castiel calmly played next to him with a smile.

"It's only a game, Dean." The angel reminded. Dean growled in response and leaned closer to the TV.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME?!" Dean dropped his remote as the race ended with Cas in first and him in second.

"I wouldn't have won otherwise."

"I'm bleaching your trenchcoat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a day late shhhhh


	4. 04- On a Date

Dean was on his fourth beer before he worked up the courage. The bar was busy, the dance floor packed, and Cas was going to town on his 2nd burger. The people on the floor started to slow, and this was his chance. He put a hand on Cas's knee, smiled, and took a deep breath as he moved up to the stage. 

"13B, spin that for me, will ya?" Dean called to the man controlling the music. "To my man, Castiel, you mentioned liking this song. So... This is for you." Dean cleared his throat, ran his hand through his hair, and began to sing. 

His voice started our dry and tough, but quickly smoothed out, becoming deep and easy, like a fresh snow drift, or a fine whiskey. 

_The only time I feel good falling is when I'm_ _falling fast and hard for you._

Cas's eyes got wide, his lips parting as he watched Dean. Very few things on this earth could match heaven in magnificence, but music was one of them. 

_The only time I feel good sinking is when I'm sinking fast and deep for you._

Dean's eyes never left Cas. Now this... This was a date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "Could it Be Another Change" by the Samples. Beautiful song. Highly recommend.


	5. 05 - Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the last time Semoka is late D:

Dean and Castiel were eating ice cream at a little place about three miles out from the bunker. They were sitting at one of the outdoor tables and staring dreamily at each other like teenagers on their first date. Cas took another small bite of ice cream and only managed to get about half of it in his mouth. Dean leaned over the table and grabbed Cas's chin. 

"C'mere you baby." The Hunter mumbled, kissing the excess ice cream off of the angels lips. Castiel blushed slightly and frowned at Dean as he pulled away. Dean noticed the look and raised an eyebrow. "What's the face?"

"I'm not an infant, Dean." Castiel muttered. Dean laughed and put a hand on the angels shoulder. 

"No, you just act like one."


	6. 06- Wearing each other's clothes

"Cas, have you seen my suit jacket? I'm only seein' yours!" Dean dug through his bag again, tossing the clothes into a pile on the bed. "Cas, seriously, I can't look like a fed without it!" 

"Dean? I think.... I think I may have grabbed your jacket by mistake." Dean turned and saw Cas, dressed in his suit, and sure enough, wearing Dean's jacket. 

The hunter smiled as the Angel surveyed him in his crisp, white button down. "I am very sorry, Dean, i thought it was mine."

"Nah, don't apologize, dude. It actually guys you quite well. I can wear yours. I'm already in your pants." Dean winked as he slung Cas's suit coat over his shoulder. The angel's brow furrowed. 

"What do you mean you- OOH." Cas flushed as Dean laughed.

"Come on, pretty boy. Let's go." 


	7. 07 - Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, Semoka out out a chapter on time! They aren't really cosplaying...just dressing up but whatever.

Castiel tugged on the collar of his electrician uniform, shifting uncomfortably as him and Dean waited for someone to answer the door. Dean slapped his hands down and Cas glared.

"Knock it off, man. Act professional." Dean muttered to him.

"I'm _trying_. The collar is making my vessel's skin itch." Cas complained before putting on a straight face when someone answered the door. She was a women in her early 30's with two kids Cas could see running around behind her in the house.

"Hi, I'm James. This is my partner, Jesse. We're just going around checking on people's houses, there was a fire caused by the grid so we're just making sure everyone else is safe." Dean lied easily, charming smile in place. Castiel nodded along.

"Oh, um, sure, come in. Let me get the kids upstairs." The woman opened the door wider so they could walk in then closed it behind them. "I'm Abigal, shout if you need anything." Abigal left " _James_ " and " _Jesse_ " to do their work.

"See, what did I tell you? Act professional and everything will be fine." Dean grinned as he walked around the house with the emf detector.

"My collar still itches." Castiel muttered, following after and reaching out with his grace to see if he could sense anything.

"Baby." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that, and I am not an infant."


	8. 08- Shopping

"Cas, your trench coat is basically in pieces. Come on, let me buy you a new one." 

Castiel sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, arms crossed, staring straight ahead. "My coat is fine, Dean." 

"Your coat has the blood of half the creatures in existence ground into the fibers. I'm buying you a new one, and I'm not accepting any arguments. Come on." Dean opened the door and stood out of the car, walking around to open Cas's door. "I swear to God, Cas, you're a child. It's just a coat." 

Cas stared Dean down as he stood. "I am not a tiny human, I am a Celestial being of immense power." 

"You're a Celestial being of immense sexiness, okay? Come on." 

Cas looked drastically uncomfortable in the store as they stood among the men's clothing. 

"Dean, I am not sure I qualify as a man. I don't believe angels have genders." 

"You're in a man's body. This is the right place, promise. Here. What about this one?" Dean held up a coat similiar to the ones him and Sam owned, but Cas looked at it with an odd sort of sadness in his eyes. "Cas? What is it?" Dean lowered the coat and hung it back on the rack; Castiel looked downward, not meeting his eyes and Dean gently grasped his chin, lifting his face, blue meeting green. "Hey. Talk to me, baby." 

"Dean, it is just that-" A shopper passed and they fell silent a moment. "-this coat belonged to my vessel. It is important to me that I keep it. As a reminder, so I don't forget what I did to him and his family." Cas rubbed his eyes. "And now with Claire... I have to protect her, Dean." 

Dean's hand slid from Cas's chin to his cheek. "Stop punishing yourself. It's been years, Cas. When are you going to forgive yourself? Carrying this-" Dean layed his other hand on the shoulder of the trench Cas was wearing- "Is forever a reminder to you. Stop." 

"You happen to be an enormous hyprocrite, Dean Winchester. When was the last time you forgave yourself for something?" 

Dean stared at Cas, silence falling over them. They forgot they were in the aisle of a store, they forgot they were in a public place; they were in their mind palaces of guilt, and front and center, was the person standing in front of them.

"What troubles you, Dean?" Cas asked, voice quiet. 

Dean stared him down. "We aren't doing this here," and turned, moving towards the doors of the store. Castiel moved after him, and Dean made it all the way to the car before Cas caught him arm. 

"Don't walk away from me, Dean." His voice lowered, and the space between them was charged. 

"Purgatory," Dean said, almost a whisper. 

"What?" 

"You asked what I was thinking of. Purgatory. And Hell."

"What? Why?" Cas's brow scrunched, his blue eyes radiating confusion. 

"You're talking about not being able to forgive yourself. That's one of mine, my things I can't forgive myself for. You saved me from Hell, and I couldn't save you from Purgatory." 

Cas squeezed his eyes shut. "I've told you, I chose to stay behind." 

Dean was shaking his head before he finished. "See, Cas, that's not exactly a conscience rester for me. I was responsible for you. You might think you're the protector here, but, Cas, not a night goes by when I don't pray you're safe, when I don't have nightmares that something bad's gonna happen, like in Purgatory, and I won't be able to save you. That is hell for me." 

An awkward silence fell over them momentarily and Castiel hugged Dean, arms encircling the hunter in a firm grasp. 

"You're aware I hardly leave your side anymore, correct?" Dean hugged Cas back, pressing his face into the angel's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"And I am a partially certified badass. Your fear is misplaced." Castiel smiled against Dean's shoulder, and Dean stroked his hair gently. 

"You are certified perfection, dude," Dean said softly. 

"Perhaps you're right. The coat may need replacing. Just... we can keep it, right?" 

"Of course, baby. I'm your boy-" Dean choked and recovered- "best friend, not your mother. Or father, I guess. You can do what you want. Let's go try that coat on, shall we?" They pulled back and Cas nodded. 

"Of course, Dean." 


	9. 09 - Hanging Out With Friends

After 16 hours of driving, Sam and Castiel convinced Dean to stop at a motel for the night on the way to their latest hunt. The hunters grabbed their duffels from the trunk of the impala then Dean went inside to book them rooms while Sam and Cas waited by the car. When he came back out, he looked frustrated.

"They only had one room left. We're in the middle of no where and they only had one room left." He grumbled, stomping off towards the room with Sam and Castiel rushing to follow. 

"Dean, I fail to see the issue. You and Sam have shared a room many times before." Castiel said. Dean stopped walking in front of the room and sighed, looking at Castiel. 

"That's not the issue, baby, don't worry about it." The hunter reassured.

"Ya, don't worry about it Cas. Dean's just mad you and him can't mess around tonight." Sam teased with a grin. Dean blushed bright red and flipped Sam off, unlocking the door to their room quickly and practically running inside. Sam had to lean against the wall because he was laughing so hard.


	10. 10- With Animal Ears

"Dean, I fail to understand why this mouse is everywhere. Is this a monunent to royals I've never heard of?" Castiel stared at Dean, nose scrunched in innocent confusion. "And who named the mouse 'Mickey'? How is he married to the female mouse? How are wedding rituals preformed for mice?"

Dean smiled at a vendor dressed as Cinderella. "Cas, you're overthinking it. It's ficition. Okay? Children's stories."

"Why are we here if it's for children?"

The crowds of Disney world bustled around them. 

"Because, Cas, the timeless fairy tales live forever in adults and children or whatever. And," he ran a hand through his hair. "I never got to go as a kid. Plus, unexpected bonus, you look ultra cute in mouse ears." 

Castiel straightened the ears on his head. "Perhaps we should see some of these timeless fairy tales." 

Dean smiled. "I think you're right. But first, I gotta get me one of the Tinker Bell hats." He took Castiel's hand and led him deeper into the childhood they'd both missed out on. 


	11. 11- Wearing Kigurumis

Semoka: Alright, I could not possibly see Dean and Castile wearing kigurumis in any reasonable situation so I just doodled it. Sorry.

 

[Click here to see drawing](http://semoka.tumblr.com/post/116248686220)


	12. 12- Making Out

"I keep thinking... What happens... If Sam gets back?" Dean gasped. 

Castiel lifted his head from Dean's collarbone. "Why would you kiss me if you didn't want me to kiss you back?" 

"No, no, don't you dare stop." Deab's hands grasped Cas's face and lifted his face so their lips met feverishly. 

Cas straddled Dean, his trench coat tossed on one of the kitchen chairs, his tie loosened. Dean's hands slid to Cas's hips and Cas kissed him, the Angels thumbs stroking Dean's cheekbones. 

"You are a decidedly beautiful human, Dean Winchester," Castiel breathed softly. 

"You have a nice ass, Castiel, Angel of the lord." Dean squeezed Cas's hips, his thumbs sliding over those razor sharp hipbones and his fingers under the waistband of his slacks. 

Castiel smiled, his nose brushing Dean's. 

"I...." Cas hesitated And Dean looked at him. 

"What is it, Cas?"

"I am happy with you," Cas said slowly. 

Dean turned them onto their sides, Cas's leg between his. 

"I know the feeling, Cas..." And Dean brought their lips back together. 


	13. 13-Eating Icecream

Dean and Castiel decided to go back to the ice cream palor from a week ago. Well, more like Dean insisted they had the best home made ice cream ever and Castiel just went along with it. When they got there, the place was relatively empty besides a few couples and a family of four sitting in the outside area. The Hunter ordered the ice cream while Castiel went and sat down in a table next to the old style juke box the palor had. 

When Dean arrived to the table with the ice cream, Castiel was leaning out of his seat and pressing buttons on the juke box to flip through the song list. Dean laughed softly when Castiel quietly held a hand out for a quarter and pushed in the number for "Stairway to Heaven"

"Nice pic, angel." Dean commented as Castiel finally started eating his ice cream. Castiel gave the hunter a 'look' and Dean laughed again.


	14. 14- Genderswapped

"Cassy, I know you just discovered eyeliner, but we need to go soon!" Deanna called.

"Dee, I am afraid you must have patience. Human bodies require more upkeep and, also, I cannot match the buttons on this shirt."

Deanna rolled her eyes rolled her eyes, abandoning her boots to go to the bathroom where Castiel was. She was dressed in that pencil skirt she knew Dee liked so much, and she was attempting to button a white blouse. 

Dee couldn't help the flush that spread across her cheeks, just like it did everytime she saw her angelic friend like this; somehow, slightly, accidentally uncouth was sexy on Cass. 

"Here." She undid all the buttons, which were mismatched and bunched the shirt awkwardly. She was careful not to touch Cass; she knew if she did, neither of them would leave anytime soon. She buttoned Cass back up, smoothed the cuffs on the neck and the sleeves, and brushed her fingers across Cass's lips. 

 _Beautiful,_ she thought to herself, but out loud, she only said, "Let me do your hair? There's this thing I want to do." She cleared her throat and Castiel nodded. 

"You are the always the best at this sort of thing," Castiel told her as she twisted the angel's hair into a smooth bun, arranging the loose strands around her face. 

"There, you look like a fed," Deanna smiled, her lips brushing Cass's cheek lightly. "We'd better go."

Cass smiled slyly. "Can I drive?" She fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt at persuasion. 

Deanna smiled sweetly, leaned forward, her eyes nearly closed and her breath tickling Cass's ear as she whispered, "Not a chance, sweet thing. Get in the car." 


End file.
